


from behind the throne

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, First Meetings, Flashbacks, OTW Trope Bingo, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: This is the last situation Charlotte ever expected to find herself in when she first met Becky all those months ago.

Written for Challenge #524 - "happily ever after" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for my "au - historical" square at OTW chat trope bingo (my card [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/2135.html)).
> 
> though when i say ~historical~ i mean like....... really loosely. it's more "royalty in universe based on medieval europe but it isn't necessarily our own world" and therefore i guess more arthurian than anything else??? also, i think that i, Actual History Student, can be forgiven for this, especially now that the term is over. this was going to be for my "au - fairy tale/myth" square, buuuuut no magic is actually mentioned. (plus i have something else (of this ship as well, actually) that i wanted to write for that one.)

This is the last situation Charlotte ever expected to find herself in when she first met Becky all those months ago: saying goodbye for the night on her balcony yet again, ready to see Becky through the passageway that links Charlotte’s bedchamber to the outskirts of the palace grounds. She might be the queen, but she still has to keep up appearances.

_(“A disturber of the peace, your majesty.” Lady Dana curtsies, low, and then steps aside so two guards can bring this so-called dissenter closer to the throne. Charlotte peers down and sees commoners’ clothes and a blaze of red hair and a determined expression._

_Quite frankly, she’s intrigued. She stands, steps forward, and reaches down to cup the cheek of the woman kneeling on the floor in front of her, tilting her face upwards._

_“And what do we have here?”_

_She isn’t surprised when the woman spits at her. Everyone else is – the loudest gasp comes from Dana, always trying to fawn and flatter. It’s the epitome of disrespect, yes, but when you’re bored of day to day castle life, it’s tough not to feel a little impressed.)_

Now, when Charlotte takes Becky’s face in her hand, it’s to kiss her, gentle. Now, Becky’s hands are able to thread through Charlotte’s hair rather than tied behind her back. They say their farewells, and Charlotte can’t help but think that just maybe, as dangerous and, quite frankly, shameful of her as it is, she’s found her happily ever after.


End file.
